royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Listen to the Music
Premise Hank is worried that his patient had been misdiagnosed twenty years ago, and wants to get to the bottom of the case. Meanwhile, Divya and Raj take dance lessons in preparation for their wedding, but they end up as patients themselves. Eddie struggles to choose between a life on the run without his boys, or life in a low security prison with a chance to still see them occasionally. Jill is faced with the chance to take a job out of the country, or stay in her current job and maintain the clinic. Summary Hank and Evan are staying with their father and Ms. Newberg since they have been kicked out of Shadow Pond. Eddie says that when he joins Ms. Newberg in Manhattan that her place is all theirs until they return. All three of them walk into a courthouse. Raj and Divya are dancing while discussing Adam. Their instructor tells them that they have passion, and that they are fated for each other. They then take a break, but their dancer tells them that they are in tango bootcamp and that for the next two weeks there are no breaks. The instructor is a former patient who had dislocated his toe. Jill is talking to someone about hiking. He is interviewing her and offers her a job. He wants her to start Monday. She would train in D.C. for two weeks and then spend six months in a city in Brazil. Her interviewer puts on his glasses but his vision becomes blurry. Jill suggests calling Hank. The court case did not go Eddie's way. He wants to figure out his next move but Hank tells him that in 48 hours he will be going to prison. Hank examines Jill's interviewer who believes that he is suffering from an ms flare up. He says that he was diagnosed while a sophomore in college. He was the first college graduate in his family. Hank, Evan, and Divya are having a staff meeting and they thank Divya for a great summer. They finish old business and begin new business and say surprise and give her a cake. Evan has decided to travel to London to her wedding with Paige. Hank says that Divya will always be apart of HankMed. They give her a group hug and Eddie walks in and then out without saying a word. Jill and Hank talk about Ben, whom Hank seems to like. The hospital board is willing to give Jill a six month leave to make him happy. Jill is worried about who will run the clinic while she is away, which Hank offers to do. He does not appear happy about a three day short notice. Raj and Divya's dance instructor starts coughing while giving them a lesson. Raj says that he didn't listen to what Divya needed. Raj says that he has no time for passion. That they are fated to a plan and Divya's plan is to have the wedding and then have babies, babies, and more babies. As their instructor coughs again they take a break. Evan and Hank are trying to help his father before he goes to prison. Evan tells Hank that Boris offered to send Eddie someplace where he could not be found. Hank is glad that he did not tell him or their father. But without realizing it their father overheard everything. The next morning Eddie is up and cheerful and agrees to go golfing with Evan and Paige which Hank agrees to join. Hank says that he is proud of his father for taking responsibility for his actions, which he credits to his children. Eddie arrives at Shadow Pond and witnesses Marissa and Boris arguing. Boris says that he is not doing it for Eddie but for his boys who would be better off in his absence. He says that he is going to prison at six and then Boris says his driver will pick him up at five. Hank is at a party listening to John Legend play the piano and sing. Jill then tells Hank that she is taking the job and he congratulates her. But before they can finish their conversation Ben interrupts seeking Hank. He says his leg weakness is increasing despite the steroids. Ben says that he always knew he had a progressive disease but hoped that it would not happen so soon. Raj and Divya arrive at the instructors place and Divya worries they wont be ready for the wedding, Raj says that just like everything else in their relationship they will fake it. They enter and Divya finds their instructor in bed and he is coughing up blood. She tells Raj to get her bag and call 911. While speaking on stage about not being afraid of MS Hank searches Ben's medical history. Ben struggles to stay on his feet and his vision becomes blurry, but he finishes his speech. Hank thinks that Ben just went blind and he thinks he knows why. Hank thinks that he may not have ms and decides to run another test. Ben's vision returns a little later and Hank suggests waiting on further treatment until they finish testing for lime disease. He tells Ben he may not have MS but actually have lime disease. He says that what Hank is suggesting is just false hope. Paige, Evan, and Eddie are golfing, but at minigolf since it was the only t-time left in the Hampton's. Eddie correctly guesses that Evan told Paige how he felt about her. Paige and Evan tell Eddie that they are planning a trip to Florida to see him. Eddie says that he is incredibly grateful for the time they spend together now. Divya and Raj's instructor has pneumonia. Raj says that Divya was right about the instructor's coughing and that he is impressed. Raj says he can see just how much she is giving up for them. Eddie has a bag packed and walks out to meet Hank. Hank notices Boris' car in the driveway. Hank and Evan say that they are both there for Eddie, but he suggests being there for him on a tropical island. He then puts his bag in the back of Hank's car and heads off to catch the plane to prison. Hank hands Ben proof of diagnosis, he has lime disease not ms. Hank tells him that lime disease is treatable and will be symptom free within a few months. Evan is packing a suit case but Paige is late. Evan reminds Hank that their dad will call within a few hours. Evan says that he did it because of Hank, but Hank reminds Evan that he was always right about him. Paige arrives and calls Evan a diva for needing all of this stuff. Paige suggests making a few stops on their way back from London, including Paris and Athens. Evan starts to say no because of HankMed but Hank pulls him aside and tells him to go. He says that if Evan doesn't go he will. Hank thanks Evan. Evan gets in the car and heads to the airport. Hank is joined by Divya at the birthplace of HankMed. Hank thanks Divya for her vision. Divya then thanks Hank for believing in her. She hands him the keys to her SUV. Divya thinks that there is something wrong with the timeline of her instructor's illness so he should check up on him. Hank wishes Divya the best of luck with her new direction. Hank and Jill have a picnic on the beach. He says he will keep busy with the clinic and that not everyone leaves at the end of summer. Hank says that he will miss her but he just wants to enjoy being there with her. Hank sees Ben at the helipad where he thanks Hank because he has no pain in his joints. Ben says that he is looking for great doctors but Hank wants to stay in the Hampton's. He gets a call, but then calls Divya and says that her instructor did not have pnemonia but had an infection. It is revealed that the instructor had the plague. She and Raj board the CDC van and head into quarantine saying they will be monitored for at least a week, longer if they have symptoms. Divya says they cannot post-pone the wedding but cancel it. She says they do not need the locusts and the hail as well as the plauge. She cannot go through with the wedding. Divya says that ignoring her obligation will be hard but ignoring her fate would be harder. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars *Brooke D'Orsay as Paige Collins *Paola Turbay as Dr. Marissa Caseras *Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz *Rupak Ginn as Raj Bandyopadhyay *Henry Winkler as Eddie Lawson *Will Chase as Ben Richards *John Legend as Himself *Gilles Marini as Niko Category:Episodes